egladorfandomcom-20200214-history
First Egladorian World War
The First Egladorian War is a currently ongoing war between the nations of Akioland, Gied Island, Lucarius Island, Royslav, Masonland, Jamestorvia, Chapislovia, and Sadstan against Odileland, Garfizloka, and formerly, Matawan. Impeachment of Odile Marvin On December 9, 2018, the Odileland House of Reps. filed for impeachment of President Odile Marvin. One week later on December 16, Odile Marvin was impeached from office. Vice President Manuel Gomez was immediately sworn into office, concerning many nations. Manuel Gomez's first speech On the morning December 18, Gomez stated that "The only way to restore our nation to greatness is to remove all outsiders. Only pure Odilelandians should be in this country". He then further stated that "We also need to expand our nation". Akioland and several other nations responded, warning Odileland to not invade any nation. Akioland also increased the amount of troops on the Odileland border following the statements. First Attacks In another speech by Gomez on December 19, he encouraged Odileland citizens to attack foreigners. A bombing would later occur near the Odileland-Chapislovia border, killing many Chapislovian citizens. Akioland and Gied Island sent warnings to Gomez, stating that they will impose sanctions if Odileland were to continue. Later that day, Akioland Battleship S.S. Dragon, stationed just outside of Bayside, Akioland was bombed and sunk, killing 2,255 military personnel. 276 more died after a Gied Island rescue ship heading towards the S.S. Dragon was also bombed and sunk. President Gomez tweeted "Success!" and claimed responsibility for the attack. Akioland declares War As soon as Gomez claimed responsibility for the attack, Gied Island began sanctions on Odileland, as well as pulling out their ambassador, along with several other nations. Akioland declared war on Odileland, with King Akio I making a speech, calling Gomez a "madman" and a "complete degenerate", and that "We will fight in the snow. We will fight in the mountains. We will fight in the blizzards. At the same time, we will fight in the forests. We will fight in the grasslands. We will fight anywhere in Eglador for justice, integrity, and freedom.", along with promising justice for those who died, for those who lost families and friends, and for those who lost everything. Shortly afterwards, Odileland declared war on Akioland. Roussil City Riots Foreigners of several nations began a riot on the capital building of Odileland on December 19, located in Roussil City. Gomez quickly urged the Odileland Armed Forces to shoot down all protesters on sight. 66 foreigners were confirmed dead. Shortly afterwards, Gied Island declared war on Odileland. Odileland responded by sending a convoy of 15 battleships towards Gied Island. Gied Island sent out 6 battleships towards Odileland and subsequently declared war on Odileland. Jamestorvia and Masonland also began to send battleships towards Odileland, and Jamestorvia would proceed to declare war. Odileland would declare war on Jamestorvia shortly afterwards. East Paula City Nuclear Explosion At 4:07 PM on December 19, a nuclear missle from Odileland struck Akioland 50 miles East of Paula City, causing Royslav and Lucarius Island to declare war on Odileland. Odileland responded by declaring war on both nations. Akioland requested immediate assistance from all alliance members in recovery efforts from the nuclear strike. Currently, the estimated death toll is over 50,000 from the nuclear strike. Odileland then attempted to invade Akioland on the ground via the Akioland-Odileland border. The invasion was unsuccessful, as Yagi Konchiawo, a former monarch of Akioland, had rigged explosives throughout the border during his reign. Masonland Naval War Odilelandian, Masonlandian, Jamestorvian, and Gied Islandian battleships had at naval battle just off the coast of Masonland on December 19. Masonland, Jamestorvia, and Gied Island would only lose three battleships combined, while Odileland retreated after losing their tenth battleship. Masonland declared war on Odileland afterwards, and Odileland declared war back. Masonland President Mason Craft would make a statement, vowing to defend Akioland and all other Egladorian nations from this fascism. Garfizloka and Matawan would then declare war on all allied nations, to which the allied nations all responded by declaring war on both Garfizloka and Matawan, however Matawan would then back out hours later. Invasion of Sadstan Later that night, Odileland would begin to invade Sadstan. In response, Sadstan and Chapislovia both declared war on Odileland early the next day. Odileland and Garfizloka would then both declare war on Sadstan and Chapislovia. Sadstan immediately then declared war on Garfizloka. Masonland would also form a blockade on the Brick Bay, allowing ships of all other nations besides Odileland and Garfizloka to pass freely.